Thorns
by Cold-Vengeance
Summary: 1997 Michael Myers knows that his sister Laurie is still alive. Meanwhile the Cult of the Thorn is rising and being lead by a successor of Dr. Terence Wynn and a girl named Karrie Smith gets sucked into the chaos. R&R.


**Here is the rewritten version of the original Thorns; sorry it took so long to upload it. In this version I'll be concentrating more on the violence, gore, and suspense rather than the romance part of it.**

**Chapter One: Stupid Teens**

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my fucking God!_

_Please God, oh God no, I don't wanna die!_

Those were the only thoughts running through Ashley's head as she ran down the run down stairs in nothing but a short mini skirt. Michael Myers, the infamous boogeyman chased after her at a more leisurely pace tightening the grip on his butcher knife. Rage boiled inside him his body almost shaking from it. How dare they, how dare they come into his house. That stupid girl reminded him so much of his slut of a sister Judith. Light brown hair, pale green eyes, and that obnoxious voice the only difference was the style of clothing. The girl and her boyfriend snuck his house and went to have sex in Judith's old bedroom. While they were in the middle of fucking he walked into the room and stalked slowly to the side of the bed. They were to into it to notice a knife wielding serial killer looming over them. He raised his knife and stabbed her boyfriend so deep in the back the knife was poking out the front of his chest.

_I'm so stupid…_

Ashley thought. Her boyfriend took her on a simple date a dinner and a movie that's it and it had been going so well till her talked her in too having sex in the fucking Myers house. Ashley could not believe she let him do it. Now her she was her he was dead and she's running for her life. It was horrifying seeing her boyfriend killed while he was still inside her. Blood was pouring from his chest and mouth, dripping all over her. The image played over and over in her head halfway down the stairs she lost her footing and went tumbling down head first. The room started to spin so much she felt like she was going to vomit. Her head hurt like hell, her legs were weak, standing was almost impossible.

Michael stood at the foot of the staircase watching Ashley stumbling around; blood was pouring down her face. He walked over to her and grabbed her wrist so hard he broke it. Her eyes were filled with fear her mouth opened to scream but no sound came out. Michael couldn't stand to see her alive any longer. He threw her to the floor before and stomped his right foot on the back of her head so she couldn't crawl away.

Tears filled her eyes as struggled under the weight of his foot. He was too strong he fucking broke her wrist without any effort, he wasn't human. She prayed for a miracle that any second someone would break down the door and save her or that this was just a horrific nightmare. Yes and any minute she would wake up to the smell of her mom cooking breakfast. Her hopes were shattered when she felt a sharp agonizing pain in her upper back.

_No!_

_Please! I don't wanna die!_

More pain, Michael continued to stab her. The knife going in deeper with each stab till the blade of the knife went all the way through her body hitting the floor beneath it. The pain caused her body to go into wild spasms. Blood started to pool around her and it poured out of her mouth like a waterfall_. _Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her body's spasm of pain were now less violent. After a few moments her body's etwitching finally ceased. The bogeyman withdrew his knife and stood there staring at her dead body satisfied with his work. Michael picked Ashley's lifeless body went to dispose of it in the sewer underneath his home.

_Come on why can't the old fart just let the class out early today?_

Karrie thought complete bored out of her mind as the teacher drone on about Shakespeare. The day wasn't too bad she didn't have detention and most of her work was done. There were only five minutes left or she was pretty sure there were five minutes left. The damn classroom clock had been broken for about two weeks the janitors just to fucking lazy to fix it. She looked around the room half the class was asleep while the other half was struggling to stay awake. Karrie almost put her head on her desk to sleep but couldn't because of the annoying whispers of two girls behind her.

_Whatever eavesdropping will probably kill five minutes anyway…_

"I can't believe that Ashley is missing." One whispered.

"Her stepdad is an abusive drunk, she probably just ran away with her boyfriend." The other replied.

"Who's her boyfriend? I didn't hear anything about him."

"Some guy who dropout a long time ago nobody important."

"Well-," The bell rang before she had a chance to finish. People began to gather their things and wake their friends. Karrie gather her books and headed to her locker. The hallways were always so congested like a fat guy's arteries. But the pieces of conversations you here were somewhat interesting.

"Yeah dude she totally blew last night…..."

"Only seven more months till prom I can't wait…."

"Oh crap that was due today?"

"And I was like bitch please…"

"Last night I blew him but man he had a small…"

But what she couldn't stand was the stupid people that stand in the middle of the fucking hall talking about useless shit. Karrie pushed passed them ignoring the glares, sneers, and insults.

"Fuck you Scary Karrie!" One yelled she just gave them the finger. Karrie didn't care they were in everyone's way they deserved to get pushed and flipped off. Little did she know that one of jocks in the group had a cup of coffee and a great throwing arm. After having a little encouragement from his friends he threw it and it hit Karrie square in the back. Its contents exploded all over her backside which now looked like a big brown mess. She looked all around to see mostly everyone in the hall pointing and snickering at her. The offending group were laughing, cheering and high fiving each other. She took refuge in the nearest restroom; two cheerleaders were in there fixing their makeup. They glance over and big smirk came across their faces.

"What happen to you freak?" The blonde one asked while unsuccessfully trying to stifle her giggles. Her redhead friend did nothing but laugh out loud.

"Yeah Scary Karrie you're a mess ahahah!" Karrie never looked at people straight in the face but she turned her icy glare on them. Their wide smiles turned into little sneers, their faces paled, and eyes slightly wider.

"Whatever," The blonde snorted. "Come on we gotta go meet up with the guys." She walked off shoulder bumping Karrie on the way out. Her friend skipped merrily behind her and gave Karrie nasty look.

"See ya later witch." Karrie was left alone in the restroom staring at her on reflection in the dirty cracked mirror.

_My eyes… They treat me like a freak because of my eyes… Well I guess my attitude doesn't help me very much either._

Her eyes were the most peculiar thing they were ice blue and the pupils were snake like slits. The doctors said it was just a mutation that resulted while she was in her mother's womb. If it wasn't for her eyes she could blend right into the crowd and become completely invisible. Other than her eyes she was just an average looking seventeen year old girl auburn hair, tall lean body, and pale skin. The problem with pale skin minor blemishes tends to stand out more than they would do on normal skin. Karrie rummage through her backpack for cover up to try and hide the blackhead that covered her nose.

"Um hey Karrie thorry I thaw what happed out there." Her best friend and a fellow outcast Alex walk into the restroom. People always made fun of Alex for her lisp. Unlike Karrie Alex was short, had strawberry blonde hair, and had nice tan skin.

"Its fine they'll forget about in two days at least." She sighed putting away the cover up then taking out a brush out and started brushing her hair. "Besides they done a lot worse ya know."

"I know but still," She shuffled her feet feeling very awkward. Alex could never find the right words to make people feel better. Sometimes on accident she made people feel worse. She started to rummage through her oversized purse. "Ah-ha I knew I had ethra thirt in here…thorry it'th my gym thirt tho it thorta thmells."

"It's okay I rather wear a shirt that sorta smells than wear a sticky wet one." Karrie but on gave her friend a small forced smile, hopefully it will make Alex feel better about herself. She stripped off her coffee soaked shirt and put on the Alex's gym shirt. She wasn't kidding when she said it smelled.

"Come on let's get out of this hellhole." She said grabbing her backpack then running out the door Alex following close behind giggling. They reach they parking lot and got into Karrie's rusted old 1987 Pontiac Fiero and drove off.

"Man I'm so low on gas." She groaned. "Low on cash and payday isn't till next week."

"Well what do you ethpect whenever you get paid you blow all your money on bookth." Alex replied.

"Well I won't be able to drive you to school guess we're walking tomarrow." Alex's jaw practically dropped to the floor.

"Are you kidding me? That meanth I gave to carry five bookth tomarrow!" She whined Karrie merely smirked in amusement trying stifling her giggles. "Don't laugh I don't have the kind of energy in the morning!" now Alex couldn't stop herself from laughing. Both girls were laughing Karrie had to be careful not to swerve all over the road. Alex laughter suddenly stopped which caused Karrie's laughter to small chuckles.

"What's wrong?" Karrie quickly glanced over at Alex. She was staring out the window her face was a little paler.

"I hate that plathe." She whimpered. "It ith tho damn creepy."

"Oh the Myers place?" Karrie asked uninterested, concentrating more on her driving than the old house.

"I can't believe you live more across the street from it."

"More like diagonal from the Myers place. The house where Tommy Doyle used to live is right across the street I live three houses down." Karrie deadpanned.

"But what happen latht year wath tho fuck up." Alex remembering the terrifying Halloween of 1996 she was when that they that radio guy's body in that tree.

"I wouldn't know I was in Chicago with my foster mother for her sister's wedding and holy shit I think that's the first time I heard you drop the f-bomb." She didn't care that Michael Myer came back and killed a few people. She and Alex never really knew anyone who had been murdered and they have never actually seen Michael Myers in person. So why care about something that didn't affect them directly. Let's face it Alex was a nice caring person with a big heart while Karrie was cold and uncaring towards most people.

"Whatever itth thill creepy and I've dropped thaid the f-word before." After a few more minutes of driving they reach Alex's house. Karrie stayed for about a half hour they talked had a light snack.

"Well it's only a few days till Halloween-," She started to say then Alex cut her off.

"Also don't forget your B-Day hehe!" Alex started to clap and bounce around in her seat she loved birthdays especially surprise birthday parties. Karrie was the exacted opposite when it came birthdays. They stop being fun after you were ten after that what's the point of celebrating being one year closer to the big old dirt nap after a few more minutes of hanging out with Alex Karrie went home.

_I wished she lived before my house it would save some gas._

She pulled into her driveway behind her Jenny fosters mother's car. Jenny had been her foster mother since she was seven. Her first foster parents were a couple of fucking freaks she was glad to be rid of them. The house the lived in was one story with two bedrooms, living room, kitchen, den, and one bathroom.

"Jenny! I'm Home!" She walked further into the house poked her head in the kitchen to find Jenny washing dishes. "Hey your home from early from work what gives?"

"Go to pack and go to Chicago Sarah's baby is due any day now and Chucks away on a business trip somebody's got to be there with her." She explained wondering her sister's husband couldn't just skip this one trip. He was going to be a father for God sakes he should stay home with his wife.

"I so sorry I have to leave with your birthday in a few days but I don't know how long I'll be gone and you can't miss anymore days of school." She glared at Karrie. One week Karrie woke up and decided it was a good idea to 'catch the flu' so she couldn't afford to miss anymore school. Jenny ran a hand through her long brunette hair the bags under her eyes were getting more noticeable her boss had been really riding her lately it had been a real fucking pain in the ass to convince to give her a few days off.

"Its fine Jenny she's your sister and I have a history and Math test this week anyway." She didn't want Jenny to get work up she could be a little emotional sometimes it can be sort of annoying. Karrie didn't care if Jenny might not be here for her birthday.

"Okay well I got to finish packing I went grocery shopping so there should be enough food. Please try not to all the junk food in one sitting." She said with an exaggerated expression of annoyance.

_What can I say? I have no will power when it comes to Twinkies._

"Well I'm going to go finish packing then I have to go." She said putting the dishes in the cupboard then headed towards her room.

"Ok well I'm gonna go lay down so in case you're not here when I wake up bye have a safe drive." Karrie went to her bedroom dragging her backpack behind her. When she reached her room she carelessly threw her backpack to the side. Karrie flopped down on her twin bed turned on the radio tuned it to her favorite rock station and snuggled up to her pillow.

3 hours later. Karrie started to stir after a few second of tossing and turning she sat up rubbing her eyes. It was dark out and it was raining really hard. She started to lay back down when there was a crack of thunder that almost her to jump out of here skin.

"Holy fuck!" she yelled falling off the bed. After lying on the floor cursing for five seconds Karrie sat up. There was a huge gust of wind that sent all the paper on the desk flying everywhere.

"Oh shit I left the fucking window open!" Rain was coming in through the window now getting everything on her nightstand wet. She quickly ran to the window tripping over her own feet and almost fell on her face again. She shut the window and locked then reached for the blinds. Before she pulled down the blinds Karrie took a minute to watch the storm. Her faced went ghost white at the sight of the white expressionless mask through the tree branches. After rubbing her eyes frantically for a few seconds she opened them again. This time was there was nothing there.

"Okay Karrie obliviously seeing things," She muttered to herself. "You're half asleep and all that talk about Michael Myers must have gotten to you." A low gurgling sound interrupted her conversation with herself. "Ugh I'm hungry where are the damned Twinkies?"

**Please tell me if I made any grammar, punctuation, or spelling mistakes. I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can. Reviews are much a****ppreciated.**


End file.
